


Megatron's Favourite show

by Thefallen1986



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Between Episodes, original posted on Quotev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Megatron is a massive brony.who'd have thought?
Kudos: 2





	1. Cruel and Unusual

This Story is set after Transformers Prime  
Episode 14 "Out of His Head"

"No! No! Purr-lease Master stop" Starscream tried desperately to remove Megatrons’ hand from his face as the poor mech was dragged to Primus knows where on the ship...

"Soundwave? Is it ready?" asks Megatron, dragging Starscream into the torture chamber.  
The communications specialist nodded, indicating a monitor and DVD player set up.  
“Has it arrived?”  
Soundwave nodded  
Megatron just smirked with malicious intent "Excellent, strap him in"

"Master! Please! Don't! Stop!" pleaded Starscream, trying desperately to get out of the restraints Soundwave was putting him in, when WHACK! The treacherous lieutenant was smacked across the face by Megatron, who then grabbed him by the head and helped Soundwave strap him in the restraints…

"I REFUSE TO WATCH THIS SHOW!" the Air commander bellowed.  
Megatron just tightened his grip on the poor mech’s head "No, Starscream you are going to watch the full first season with me, every single glorious minute, and every time you complain or point out inconsistencies I'll punish you, Yesss" Megatron smirks.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Starscream as the theme started to play  
"My Little Pony, My Little Pony, Ah Ah Ah..."

572 minutes later

"Oh thank the Allspark that is over!" exclaimed Starscream, tears of lubricant flowing down his face, over the cracks Megatron put in his face plate. Inspecting his body's reflection in the monitor, he noticed the damage wasn't too bad. Nothing Knockout couldn't fix. Twenty minutes pass and nobot had come to free Starscream from his restraints. Panicking, he bellowed for Soundwave.

"Soundwave? SOUNDWAVE!"  
The silent form of Soundwave walked in with his usual air of foreboding.  
"Soundwave? Am I going to be let go?" the communications specialists screen just showed an evil smiley face, as Megatron walked in smiling a most sinister smile "Good news, Starscream you survived half your punishment"  
"H-half?" Starscream thought his punishment was over finished! As he squirmed in the restraints dreading what else was planned.  
Megatron just smiled "Prepare for season 2, the Fun has been doubled"  
"NOOOOO!!"

12 hours later in the medical bay

Starscream was slowly coming out of Stasis, when he jumped as Megatron looms over him like a vast predatory bird and began to talk…

"Resting comfortably, Starscream? Despite the extent of your injuries, my medical staff assures me that you shall make a rapid recovery"  
"Hopefully every bit as rapid as your wrath is swift" replied the mech trying to sound tough to Megatron  
"And how swiftly things change. To think that a short time ago it was you who was standing here while I was lying there. Right after your failed attempt to terminate me. But know this dear Starscream. Our positions shall never again be reversed"


	2. Collectibles

This is set during Transformers Prime  
Season 2 Episode 10 "Armada"

Bulkhead was cruising around for the faint energon signal Ratchet detected. As he drove he remembering Miko's disappointment in the morning, that her "My Little Pony, Nightmare Moon" collectable was delayed due to someone stealing the entire shipment earlier that day, with Miko insisting it was the Decepticons’ for some reason or another...

Later on the Nemesis  
Bulkhead was staring at the dead lifeless husk that was Starscream.  
"You left me no choice" Bulkhead felt guilty for extinguishing Starscream’s spark, but felt he was left no choice as the vile mech had done horrific things during the Great War and on earth, and as for the cold murder of Cliffjumper…

Trying desperately to find the ground-bridge controls he stumbled into a weapons locker labelled in Nebulous “Breakdown’s Stash no prettybots allowed”. Looking inside he saw, a Null Ray blaster, a damaged Decepticon hunter, a short cybertronian blade and some grenades “Hello little guy’s” Bulkhead examined them thinking ‘sweet Primus I’m turning into Jackie’, as he, grabbed the grenades...

While doing abit more nosing around the Nemesis, Bulkhead came to a door, hearing the steps of what he presumed were vehicons on patrol, broke the lock as he ducked into the room, not seeing the sign on the door read in Cybertronian "Megatron's Mech Den KEEP OUT (this means you Starscream)"...

"Sweet Primus" Exclaimed Bulkhead at the vast montage off the rainbowed coloured one from Miko's favourite show My Little Pony, a collection off various signed items, hair samples from various voice actors/actresses, Comics and DVDs.   
Shuddering at what he saw he noticed in the corner of the room a box labelled "My Little Pony, Nightmare Moon collectibles 8/8 Jasper Nevada Forbidden Planet"  
Taking it all in and opening the door to read the sign on the door, a light bulb went off in Bulkhead’s processor 'so Megatron's a fan huh? Who’d have thought it... ?’   
Hearing movement outside, he took this as his cue to leave, Bulkhead remembered the grenades he stole from the weapons locker and looking at the collection he smirked, taking a "Nightmare Moon" for Miko into his chest compartment, he primed and lobbed all the grenades into the room...

Epilogue 1 (Set while Prime and Ratchet are getting the Spark Extractor in Season 2 Episode 11 "Flying Mind”)

"Oh Miko?" calls Bulkhead as the big boss and docbot went off to the Relics locker.  
"Yeah Bulky?" replies Miko.  
"Got something for yer" Bulkhead pulls out the Nightmare Moon Collectable he’d stole, from Megatron's Lair.  
"Meh..." she replied shrugging her shoulders.  
"Meh? Why ‘Meh’ Miko this is the one you wanted?" Bulkhead looked hurt.  
"Yeah? And Raf got me her off EBay this morning" she replies throwing the collectible in the bin.  
As Optimus Prime and Ratchet returned form the Relics Locker, no one noticed Jack going in and grabbing the collectible for himself...

Epilogue 2 (Set during Season 2 Episode 16 Hurt while Hardshell is bragging to his fellow insecticons)

Megatron was glad that Bulkhead was dead, killed by the hands off his fiercest Insecticon Hardshell no less. As he was in such a good mood he decided for the first time since the four relics hunt began, to enter his "Mech Lair".  
As he approached, he noticed smoke coming out of the room, panicking he ripped open the door, and saw that all the merchandise he had gathered through various means had been destroyed. He bellowed a might roar that echoed throughout the Nemesis “WHY?!..........”.


	3. Another Fan?

This is set during  
Transformers Prime   
Season 2   
Episode 16 Hurt   
While Hardshell is fighting Wheeljack/Miko.

The Nemesis

Megatron was prowling through the Corridor in a strop, somebot destroyed his prized collection off My Little Pony Merchandise, every last item was gone, the only thing the brony had to his name was his illegal digital copies off the show. Sniffing as he passed by Knockout’s room when he heard "Oh Rarity nobot must know off our secret beautiful passion" stopping Megatron in his tracks.

Curious on why Knockout was talking about Megatron's second favourite character from the show, in such a manner. The Decepticon leader took a peek in the mad doc's room and saw the mech kissing a giant poster off the Fashionesta, and rubbing his body on it...

Megatron shuddered at this, peeking more around the room he noticed various merchandise for the white and purpled maned character, Custom outfits for the toys and various other bits, seeing a wrench on the floor Megatron smirked as he put a plan in motion. Megatron carefully and quietly pick up the wrench. ’Ratchet would be proud’ he though as he used the stealth of a Turbofox, he snuck up and struck Knockout on the head just as the mech was snogging the poster...

Five minutes later Megatron was running to his lair down the corridor, with the items in hand, snarling "Mine, Mine, This is all mine not yours MINE!" pausing at corridors and junctions leading away to check it was clear…

Several Hours Later Knockout woke up "Wow, she maybe a picture but man can she kiss" Knockout looked around his lair, rubbing a dent in the back of his head "What the?! Who Stole all my stuff?!" bellowed Knockout, kicking the wrench on the floor around...

After Megatron had Knockout deal with the deceased body of Hardshell, he made his way back to his Mech Den Grinning like an idiot. He put the poster upon the newly restored wall of his Mech Den, (After cleaning the poster of Knockout's bodily fluids) and the various other merchandise he aquired from Knockout's room. On the shelves he labelled ‘Second Best Pony’  
"This is but a small step to restore my collection" he smirked "Now all I need is for Soundwave too reacquire the hair samples, and Signatures, and the merchandise I've lost and to pre order the season 3 DVD and…"

END


End file.
